Noble Collection
The Noble Collection is a large producer of Harry Potter merchandise, such as wand and broomstick replicas, pewter statues and other Harry Potter based items including a very detailed replica of the Philosopher's Stone. Other items in the collection include Lucius Malfoy's walking stick, Hermione Granger's Time-Turner and the Nimbus 2001 and Firebolt brooms. Reviews About this page... I couldn't get the pictures to stay where I wanted them, but they can all be found somewhere on this page or at Noble's Website. All wands are given a rating out of 5 possible points. They are available on Noble's website located below and retail for $35 unless specified other wise. These wands are owned and reviewed by me, if you have any questions I am LetificoSursum and please feel free to ask me anything you like. The list will continue to grow as I get more wands so be sure to check again at a later date. The wands are made of a material called resin (similiar to plastic, but harder) and have a metal rod at their core. ''' '''Albus Dumbledore's Wand This is also known as the Elder Wand, Deathstick, and Wand of Destiny. It is a replication of the wand used by Professor Dumbledore in the Harry Potter Films. The wand is roughly 15 inches in length and is longer than most of the other wands. It is very detailed and has intricate design. This wand is very unique. It is light weight and does not chip or break as easily as others. The picture is decieving, the band at the handle is actually white. It looks very ancient yet very powerful, much like Hogwarts Castle. Very beautifully done. Rating: 5/5 Severus Snape's Wand This wand is a replica of Snape's wand as seen in the films. The wand is black in color and rouchly 13 inches. This wand has a very detailed handle, but a rather plain shaft. The handle has sort of a celtic design to it. The handle does chip easily, and the paint scrathes away so be careful with this one. Looks like it is capable of very dark and powerful magic. It seems to be a wand for everyday use and suits the potions master well. ''' '''Rating: 4/5 Hermione Granger's Wand ' '''A nice replica of the brilliant witch's wand as seen in the films. It really fits her character, it is both practical and beautiful. It measures roughly 15 inches in length and is a tanned green color. It has a very earthy tone to it. There are vines wrapped around the wand and come to an end several inches from the tip. There is no distinction between the handle and the shaft on this wand. A wispy wand that seems great for charm work. The picture again is decieving with the coloring, it is much darker than the picture. ' '''Rating: 4/5 Sirius Black's Wand I am not particularly crazy about Sirius' wand. It is much darker than the one in the movie, and I think longer. That aside, the wand is 15 inches in length and a dark brown color. The handle is square and has markings that were supposedly carved after his release from Azkaban. The end spirals to the tip with carved in circles. Seems like a good dueling wand. The box, for those who care, is not white, it is grey. ''' '''Rating: 3/5 External links Noble Collection Catalogue